


Questions

by ImaginaryEngineer (iMikatchu)



Series: Piltover One-shots [2]
Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMikatchu/pseuds/ImaginaryEngineer
Summary: Vi's always been known to ask ridiculous questions. But an uncommon visitor to Caitlyn's office coerces her to ask one of the questions that's baffled her for the longest time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cait x Vi (Cait's POV)

"Hey Cupcake watcha doing?"

Her question hit me a strong as she opened the door to my office. I look at her daunting eyes, warning her intrusion was not welcome in any way. But as usual, Vi couldn't care any less about my warnings as she trotted in and sat on my desk. She took a cupcake from my corner and bit it.

"Shhhoooo I was wonderhinn-"

"Vi could you at least take your boredom out on someone else? I've got a lot of things to do and I need a litt-"

"Time to yourself. I know," she answered me. She took another bite and looked at me. "You always make the best cupcakes; I could eat these for all three meals of the day for my entire life!"

I quit.

She probably does not have any plans on bothering anyone else but me. Although the stacks of folders were begging to be filed and a few documents that needed reviewing, it would be the better decision to entertain my partner now than to have the responsibility of cleaning up after her afterwards.

"What do you want Vi?"

"I asked what you were up to." She smiled at me with her eyes closed. I could hear her humming the tune of the Summoners Call.

"Well, if you may ask, I'm now neck-deep in papers."

"But why? It seemed like you were neck deep in papers yesterday, it's like those stacks of folders replenish every time you leave work."

And so it begins.

As much as Vi is viewed by the majority of Piltverans as a brute cop with the maturity of a fully grown Piltveran woman, she can get as annoying as any young teenager would act. Her questions are scattered throughout the hours of my day and even at the worst times, they seem to pop out of the blue.

"I need to create the financial reports of the damages and other expenses we've incurred during our chase. The figures don't take a day to write. I still have to put in a few expenses I've missed a few days back."

"Like these cupcakes?"

Some of the questions she asks are not expected from an ex-convict, let alone a full-grown woman. Although it might have sounded irrational and childish, I find myself up to the challenge to keep my cool and give her the answers she needs. Sometimes I tend to ask myself if she asks these ludicrous questions intentionally just so I would find her adorable.

"Vi, I baked those cupcakes. Just in case you haven't noticed the smell from your kitchen this morning. And of course not, these weren't expenses incurred during the time of any of our vigilante chases."

She glared at me as if she was about to eat me up.

"You baked cupcakes without even leaving me any for breakfast? Unfair Cait! You know how much I love these!"

I stared at her as we shared a moment of silence. "You were snoring under the sheets and I figured it would be rude to wake you. I had to be here earlier than usual."

I close the folder I held and place my pen at the groove at the edge of my table. "Just for the record Vi, I left at least ten in your bread box."

"You could've at least woken me up! Why didn't you wake me up?"

She was also impulsive. Sometimes in these trivial moments she forgets that her questions are redundant. I cleared my throat. "You were snoring under the sheets and I figured it would be rude to wake you."

She rolls her eyes. "C'mon, you know I love your baked goods! You should've at least offered me some before you left! You know I like eating them in the morning!" she bellowed out.

I could hear a distant giggle after Vi's comment. I shook my head; men will always have that sense of immaturity. Like how Corki draws genetalia in the sky with his planes or how Ezreal and Jayce continue to be proud of their vandalism etched with their weaponry in one of the corners of the Zaunite streets.

It was a bad caricature of Prof. Stanwick Pididly, with the words "Pi-dick-ly" scribbled at the bottom.

"Powerslam if that's you I fucking swear I'm going to pound you to the ground!" She screams as she storms out of my office and closes the door.

A sense of relief washed over me as she left. I didn't mind her intruding now and then but I needed this time to myself. I still have a few important matters to attend to.

Time was actually on my side since Vi has left. No one seemed to give me any reports about any incidents even with Jinx parading around the city as of today. I look up to see the remnants of Vi's half eaten cupcake neatly placed on top of its container.

I let out a sigh.

Vi's attitude has never bothered me past my patience. Her childish nature never seemed annoying, but sometimes it does more bad than good. It was always innate in Vi to ask the most ridiculous questions at the most critical moments.

"Hey cupcake, when do we get to eat?" she asks on a wild chase after a vigilante.

"Hey cupcake, how does your gun work?" during the 1:55th minute of a match on Summoners rift.

"Hey cupcake, do you think they can get to make these to fit my gauntlets?" during that same match on Summoners rift waiting for an initiation from her.

"Hey cupcake, why can't you make your gun shoot magic blue lighty dots like Jayce's hammer-gun laser transmorgrifying weapon thingy?" and the list goes on.

But it doesn't matter because I knew that come any situation she wouldn't let me down. She caught the vigilante and treated me to dinner afterwards. She got to help out my lane a few minutes after and that engage was successful.

She was dependable. Her methods were on the other side of the spectrum compared to mine but I am assured that she would never let me down. As much as she hated my nagging and my well-formulated plots, she would find ways even outside of her comfort zone just to be able to "meet in the middle".

Hours passed with me focused on my work. I finished each one with ease and started the next without hesitation. I was on a roll until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door squeaked and the footsteps of my visitor echoed in my office. My eyes popped right open when the aroma of the perfume hit my nose. I looked up.

"Mother. It's nice to see you. What brings you here?" I asked from across my table. She sat in front of me, lugging with her a thick stack of papers. I presumed these are my father's political documents. I see the lines on her forehead; she hated it when father forgets his stuff at her lab. She hates being pried away from her research as much as I hate being intruded in times of work.

"There's nothing wrong with visiting my daughter at work, is there?" She said with a hint of superiority. "I've been asked by your father to deliver some of his work to his office." She looked at the bundles of papers in her arms. "I'd rather not go." She was implying that I would do this for her. It was very typical of my mother, she would prefer if she would be able to get back to her research as soon as possible. "Would it be possible that you deliver it to him instead?" There is nothing much I could do. I was brought up in a household that honors the elderly and I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Gladly. Just put them on the table."

"Thank you so much dearie!" She rejoiced as she slammed the stack on my table. "As much as I would want to deliver them myself, I'm currently in the middle of a discovery and I just can't let my thoughts interrupted." she said as she stood up. She walked towards the door but stopped in her tracks. She looked at me with concerned eyes. "You weren't at your house last night dearie, I called but it was only your butler that answered the phone." She stated. I instructed Carson not to give away my whereabouts should anyone call. "I was at Vi's place." I answered. She furrowed her brows, her mouth forming into a frown at the mention of my partners' name. "You know, Vi's a brute for you to even be friends with her."

"Mother, I get to choose who my friends are. Just because she's a brute doesn't mean she's disqualified from being a partner." I see her eyes, they warned me not to go on. I could see that she picked up what I meant as _partner_ and she pursed her lips.

"I really do not understand what you see in her. She's a criminal, a low life street rat. She must want something from our family which is why she tags around you like a puppy."

I felt the nerves in my head tense up. The rage inside me started coursing through my veins as this woman started dropping bollocks on me. "Vi's intention are pure, she wants to reform which is why she joined the force." I intended not to add anything to my well thought out response. I did not want to have this argument here, not in the office.

_Not with Vi within the vicinity._

We always argued about her, my parents would never let the idea of her being even in the same 100 meter radius as me. Their concern is understandable, Vi was raised from the streets, her attitude is brash and she rarely has any sense of hygiene. Many times she would waltz in the office reeking of machine smoke and her face painted with different hues of grease.

"That street rat knows nothing but criminal action. She is probably on her way to destroy your father's name."

"She doesn't think nor act like that!" I slam my fist against my office desk. She looks at me without flinching. My mother being such a prized researcher, my father a very powerful statesman and our family sitting on mounds of inherited gold, paranoia will always be a part of their approach to anyone we interact with on a level higher than an acquaintance.

But I proved it to them a thousand times over and I'll prove it again and again until it gets through their skulls, "She not like any of the monsters you've painted in your mind mother, she's differe-"

"She is still just a measly criminal you picked off the streets. Trust me Cait; you're better off with a man. You're old enough to give us grandchildren and with her as your "partner" ends that dream." She raises her eyebrows and strokes her chin. "I just can't understand why fall in love with her. You have nothing to gain in that relationship. Status, money, power? That's all coming from you dearie, believe me your better off with Jayce."

Bloody fucking hell this woman just won't stop all of this nonsense talk. I bit my lips in rage, a technique I picked up as a child. Talking right now would be useless. Words without thought would come flowing out of my mouth and I am just not the type of person to deal with the aftermath of that. I could feel my nails already burying deep into my palm. I looked at my mother and her eyes still waiting for an answer or a comeback.

I could taste the blood from my lips pouring from the wound that anger has built up on my jaw. I _**dare**_ say nothing now.

"Just as I thought. If you can't even justify your relationship with her, I ask, why her?" She let out a sigh signifying her disappointment. She shook her head, "I'll be off now, I have a few tweaks I have to make to my research. I expect those documents to be delivered to your father without any hassles," she says as she turned her back and walked out the door.

Just as she left, I could spot a hint of pink ruffles at the corner of my door. I pray to the gods that she didn't the hear any of that.

She walks in quietly, like a dog still unsure of what it has done but is already begging for mercy.

"I don't understand it either Caitlyn." she whimpers as she puts her hands in her pockets. She continues to look defeated, possibly agreeing to everything my mother had just said about her.

"I am nothing better than another hooligan raised from the streets. Why me?" she asks. She couldn't believe it either. Through all the possible partners I could have, Jayce, Ezreal or even that Piltveran boy that my father is fond off, I decided to stick with Vi.

I see her bright blue eyes, curious as always, riddled with mischief and gallantry. She stands at the corner of my office, her hands missing her gauntlets and her body rid of her battle armor. She had nothing on but her clothes, her boots and her never-ending thirst for understanding. Although stripped of the very identification of her being, she shines in the light of the sunset, still the honorable hero I always see in her. Vi wasn't made up of techmaturgical gauntlets or big and bulky armor. She may be a street rat, but she stands true to herself. She is as brave as any soldier can be. She's funny, quick-witted and stunningly beautiful even with a mask of turbo oil and tech grease. She stands strong on her own.

It's not like I decided to fall in love with her. There are just so many reasons I can state. Her hair, her scent, her laugh, her eyes, her wit, her skin. She's shown me that I can count on her and that she'll never let me down. But none of those reasons seemed logical enough for those blinkered people to understand why she's exactly the person I would choose to spend the rest of my life with.

They focus too much on what this punk-ass street born person wears as a façade but what they fail to see is that of all of the suitors that came to me, she was the only one who truly loved me for me.

I stand up and make my way towards her. Vi's leaning against my wall, her eyes focused on the ground. I stroke her cheeks and she looks at me with pleading eyes. She's neither a monster nor a criminal.

She's a person, my person at least.

"There's no reason not to, love. You're the only one who's perfect for me."


End file.
